Harry Potter- Cullen
by dragonixpotter7
Summary: Harry recupera el amor de su familia, el problema es que su madre es una vampira y lo ha imprimado la única chica de la manada
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter se sentía mareado acababa de matar a lord Voldemort, con la varita del sauco en su mano derecha y la varita de Malfoy en otra se dirigió a ver a su difundo directo Albus Dumbledore, la gárgola lo de pasar como si nada, apenas llego todas las pinturas de los directores le están aplaudiendo pero el solo tenía la mirada para uno.

Buen en trabajo Harry, debo felicitar…- dijo Dumbledore

Me importa una mierda lo que me tenga que decir, solo quiere recuperar todo lo que me quístate- grito Harry su corazón le dolía se sintió roto, traicionado.

Harry no se ha que te refieres-

Vamos a ver si este palabra se te hace familiar CULLEN- el rostro del director cambio súbitamente

Tenía que hacerlo, Harry-

Eres un viejo de mierda, me alegro que este muerto, hijoputa- dijo Harry mientras su magia estaba fuera de control -Yo tenía una familia, alguien que me amaba y tú me arrebataste, eso no te hace diferente a voldemort-

Ellos impedían que se cumpliera tu misión en este mundo-

Que hiciste con ellos- pregunto ya Harry fuera de casillas

Les borre la memoria- dijo Dumbledore mirando sus manos- lo tuve que hacer insistían en verte-

Y a mí-

Lo mismo pero como siempre, eres un caso particular-

Eso no eran sueños, era mi vida…. Los quiero de vuelta- Albus suspiro sabía que ya había perdido todo

Ve hacia al armario y di vegetariano-

Si es otro truco da por eche que quemare esa estúpida pintura donde estas viejo verde-

Harry hizo lo que pido el viejo y encontró un montón de frascos, todos eran memorias con su familia, no pudo evitar llorar, las cartas que había escrito en primer año a su familia, los regalos que ellos le habían enviado antes que Dumbledore metiera la nariz torcida.

Había demasiada cartas de una letra en particular, acaricio el sobre, su madre siempre tuvo uno hermosa letra, su ángel de cabello rubio y ojos dorados- ¿Cómo les regreso sus recuerdos?-

Debes verlos tú y decir Potter Cullen- Harry tomo todo y lo metió en bolso de piel de topo

Adiós y espero no verlo nunca más, y tiene suerte de estar muerto sino mi familia en especial mi madre lo mataría- con un movimiento de la varita arreglo lo que había destrozado saco su varita de fénix con un _reparo, _la varita estaba como nueva. Y se fue dejando a todos los directores mirando a Albus.

Te lo dije Albus pero no quisiste escucharme- dijo severus

Ya es tarde para pedir perdón, solo me queda aceptar su odio por mí –

Harry bajo las escaleras con rapidez, tenia que largarse de Inglaterra demasiados malos recuerdos quería volver a tener 5 años y estar en los brazos de su madre, que su abuela le hiciera galletas, que su papa le leyera cuentos, que su hermana Alice le trajera un dulce a escondidas, hacer bromas con Emmett, que Jasper lo calmara cuando tenía pesadillas y que Edward tocara el piano.

Harry te he estado buscando- dijo Hermione pero apenas vio las lágrimas de su amigo se quedó callada – ¿qué ha pasado?¿ nada de esto es tu culpa?- abrazo a amigo y dejo llorara en un hombro- mira Ronald es un idiota, que te culpa por la muerte de Fred y Ginny-

Yo amo a Ginny, el creo que no me duele- dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas – no poder verla más, su sonrisa, su piel, sus ojos para mí no es fácil-

Lo sé pero esta segado por el dolor-

Ya se la verdad, Hermione yo tengo una familia y voy ir con ellos-

Pero como es posible, tu nunca me dijiste nada , yo pensé que solo tenías a los Dursley- Harry empezó a contarle todo – por eso necesito ir américa, quiero recuperar a mi familia y tú debes hacer lo mismo con tus padres- Hermione se encontraba con la cara en pecho del azabache

Vamos a superar esto juntos- dijo la castaña

Sí, yo solo espero que ellos me quieran como yo a ellos-

Lo harán Harry-

Unos días después

Harry asistió a todos los funerales pero el más duro fue el de amada pelirroja , el idiota de ron no dejaba que Harry se acercara mucho a la familia Weasly, George se acercó a Harry le dio abrazo- sé que se siente Harry-

Una parte de mí se fue con ella-

Mi padres están destrozados , todos a decir verdad; pero era un guerra sabíamos que podíamos morir- George miro la tumba de su gemelo – ellos hicieron esto por un mundo mejor, que no sea en vano su sacrifico -

Vas a volver a abrir la tienda-

Que mejor forma de honrar a mi hermano, si no es cumpliendo su sueño- Harry lloro no le importaba si lo veían- Ginny no quisiera que estuvieras así, te veo cada día más flaco y pálido, es como si hubieras muerto con ella-

Yo tengo que irme, necesito…-

Lo sé, solo escríbeme de vez en cuando-

Lo hare-

Y no preocupes por ron, creo que mama lo dejo caer cuando nació, adiós- dijo George mientras iba a los brazos de Angelina

En la noche

Sin pensarlo más se fue del mundo mágico, apareció en callejón y camino hasta un barrio tranquilo y hermoso, toco la puerta y alguien abrió – mira lo delegado y pálido que estas Harry, no te ves bien –

No tiene por qué preocuparse señora Granger-

Pasa Hermione se está cambiando- él se fue a la sala y sentó a esperar

Hola Harry- dijo el señor Granger

Buenos noches señor-

Gracias por cuidar de mi niña-

Ella sabe cuidarse, más bien que hubiera sido de mi sin ella-

Estas seguro Harry-

Sí señor, gracias por su ayuda, vengo a despedirme de Hermione, ambos necesitamos un descanso-

No hay de que, nosotros también tomaremos vacaciones en familia-

Harry- dijo mientras saludaba de beso en el cachete a su amigo

Hermy, solo vengo a despedirme, toma esto- dijo dándole un espejo- en caso de emergencia-

Tan pronto-

Sabes qué estado posponiendo esto-

Éxitos Harry- el azabache sonrió y le dio un tarjeta con el símbolo de Gringott

Qué es esto Harry-

Un regalo de mi parte, Hermione- y todo con dos anillos que tenia en su mano derecha a la castaña, unos escudos aparecieron en su ropa – ahora estas baja protección de casa Potter y Black, y la tarjeta es dinero para tus estudios-

No puedo aceptarlo-

claro que puedes, es mi mejor manera de cuidar de ti mientras estoy lejos- beso su frente y con un pop se fue

Siempre hace eso- pregunto Daniel Granger

Nunca le han gustado las despedidas-

Tienes un buen amigo Hermione- dijo Emma Granger

Lo se mama-

Harry se apareció cerca del aeropuerto, camino y vio su vuelo programado a Washington, suspiro, tenía miedo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su familia y rogaba a Merlín que todo saliera bien.

**Forks **

Jasper y Emmett estaban practicando entre ellos, hasta que llego un jeep del cual bajo Edward y bella toda la familia Cullen se encontraba reunida esperando, cuando de lo más profundo del bosque aparecieron una manada de lobos de diferentes matices.

Bueno Edward sirve de traductor- dijo Carlisle

Hola Jacob- dijo bella ante esto el lobo negro gruño

Bienvenidos, jasper goza de experiencia con los neófitos, nos enseñara a derrotarlos-

Edward miro al lobo negro y dijo – quiere saber en qué nos diferenciamos con ellos-

Son mucho más fuertes porque su propia sangre humana queda en sus tejidos, nuestra especie nunca goza de tanto poder físico como en los primeros meses de esta nueva vida –

Él tiene razón para eso son creados, primero no dejes que los atrape entre sus brazos los aplastaría y segundo no busques matarlos de frente, lo estará esperando- un gruñido fue lo único que se escuchó.

Y comenzaron a practicar primero Jasper y Emmett, después Carlisle y Edward, Jasper y Rosalie y por ultimo Jasper y Alice, los lobos observaban poco a pocos los lobos empezaron a entrenar con los vampiros aunque cada vez se iban calentando más las cosas, el lobo negro y uno gris mucho más pequeña que los demás estaba teniendo una dura batalla contra Rosalie , rodeándola, todos estaban entretenidos cuando algo blanco con rayas se tiro encima del lobo negro y con sus mandíbulas lo tiro contra un árbol.

Que hace un tigre de bengala en forks- pregunto bella

No tengo ni idea- dijo Emmett con idea de poder pelear y devorar a un tigre ya que no es alimento muy común.

Es diferente- dijo Carlisle- es casi de mismo tamaño que el lobo negro-

Y tiene demasiada fuerza para ser un tigre normal-

Rápidamente la manada de lobos rodeo al tigre de bengala mientras mostraba sus dientes, Rosalie no sabía porque tenía la sensación que este tigre de bengala era importante para ella, los vampiros le dieron espacio a los lobos para pelear, aunque listos para entrar en acción. Por un momento los ojos verdes del tigre y los dorados de Rosalie hicieron conexión.

Los lobos empezaron a atacar todos juntos mientras el tigre de bengala intentaba protegerse de los mordiscos, él había lastimado a varios lobos solo dejando tres aunque, él no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, el lobo negro lo tiro contra un árbol mientras el lobo marrón le mordió una pierna trasera, la loba gris fue directo a su cuello y se prendió de él.

Lo que paso a continuación nadie se lo imaginaba a vez de un tigre de bengala se había transformado un hombre de pelo negro con ojos verdes no podía tener más o menos la edad de bella, aunque parte de su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, los miraba con ojos retadores y respiraba con dificultad. Los lobos retrocedieron para ver al hombre.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Carlisle

No es tu culpa de no te acuerdes de mi papa- dijo el azabache arrecostado a un árbol

No has respondido la pregunta de Carlisle- dijo Edward molesto por no poder leer los pensamientos de este humano

Los ojos verdes se posaron en la hermosa rubia- mi nombre es harry potter Cullen- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Cada uno de los vampiros cayeron al piso agarrándose la cabeza, la primera en levantarse fue Rosalie, desesperada por ver a su hijo perdido- estas bien mama- dijo acariciando la mejilla fría de la vampira, Carlisle se movió rápidamente a examinar a su hijo más pequeño.

Carlisle se va a poner bien- dijo Esme preocupada por su nieto

Tengo que llevarlo a la casa hay heridas muy profundas-

Yo lo llevare- dijo Emmett cargando a Harry

Jasper necesitas calmarte- decía Alice

no, él hizo todo esto, yo no pude cuidarlo- decía Jasper golpeando una roca-

Es mejor que se larguen de aquí ustedes le hicieron esto- dijo Rosalie – se supone que deben proteger a los humanos y mira lo que han hecho- dijo con ojos negros

Cálmate Rosalie- dijo Edward miro a los lobos sabía que estaban arrepentidos con excepción de Sam que se encontraba confundido – luego les contaremos que está pasando, por favor bella, ve con Jacob-

¿Pero qué está pasando Edward?- pregunto bella este día cada momento se ponía más extraño

Más tarde, si, ahora mi familia… no está en el mejor momento-

Todos los vampiros se fueron corriendo sin embargo escoltaban a Emmett pues llevaba un precioso tesoro para todos, rápidamente llegaron a la casa y Carlisle entro en su personaje de médico, le quito la camisa a Harry, cada uno de los presentes se encontraba preocupado, Jasper intentaba enviar olas de calmas a todos pero parecía imposible.

Papa, no es necesario que uses las cosas muggles, yo tengo posiciones de emergencia, solo pásamelas- dijo Harry mientras Rosalie presionaba su herida en el cuello y Esme la de la pierna. Carlisle tomo el pequeño monedero un poco exceptivo, pero era magia.

Mete la mano con cuidado- dijo el azabache y así lo hico el vampiro, sus ojos se abrieron a sentir la profundidad de esta, hasta que sintió varios frascos, los saco con delicadeza y se los fue pasando a su hijo, el los vio y tomo algunos.

Mama puedes ponerme un poco de esto en la pierna y el cuello- dijo tímidamente a Rosalie sonrió con cariño a su hijo realizando lo hizo, todos los vampiros estaban atentos como se curaba la piel del pequeño mago rápidamente para solo quedar una nueva piel

Esto es asombroso- dijo Carlisle

Esme acaricio el cabello de su pequeño príncipe – tienes muchas que explicar jovencito- dijo seriamente Carlisle como cabeza de la familia – sé que no es tu culpa lo que hizo Dumbledore-

Pero queremos saber que paso- dijo Esme

Y en especial porque tiene tanta cicatrices- dijo Rosalie gruñendo ante la idea de alguien pudo a ver dañado a su bebe

¿Quién te hizo esto solecito?- dijo Alice señalando el brazo de Harry donde tenía no debo decir mentiras o la gran cicatriz y la que atravesaba su pecho o el gran agujero que tenía.

Y no solo ese- dijo Emmett dijo señalando su antebrazo una cicatriz negra y otra en el pecho mucho más pequeña

Es una historia que voy a contar desde el comienzo, se los prometo, quiero que sepan que los amo y que son mi familia, yo nunca quise separarme de ustedes; pero otros pensaban que debía ser el héroe con un vida trágica, dispuesto a dar la vida por el mundo mágico - Rosalie le tomo la mano a Harry para darle confianza – estuve en guerra, fue cruel muchos murieron- todos miraron al único con un corazón latiendo - la ganamos – dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada de Jasper – pero estas son las secuelas – dijo señalándose

Carlisle se encontraba enojado, uno de sus hijos tuvo que ir a una guerra solo y no pudo hacer nada se sentía tan imponte, aunque ya estuviera con ellos sentía que le había fallado. Jasper todavía recordaba lo pequeño e inocente que era su hermano, ahora más que nunca lo necesitada, el problema no es sobrevivir a una guerra, sino a saber llevar su vida después de esta las pesadillas, la culpa iba a ser un largo camino.

¿Dónde está el viejo verde ese quiero matarlo con mis propias manos?- dijo Rosalie

Muerto, lastimosamente me hubiera encantado ver lo que ibas hacer- dijo el azabache.

Todos los vampiros se pusieron en posición de combate, la puerta se abrió de par en par, un hombre moreno, musculoso venia discutiendo con una mujer de pelo corto – no lo puedo dejar aquí, ni loca que estuviera- dijo la mujer

Jacob, Leah a que debo su visita- dijo Carlisle

Mierda, leah a imprimado a Harry- dijo Edward, todos quedaron con la boca abierta Rosalie miro a la loba y a su hijo - ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO – grito


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie no podía creer lo estaba escuchando, era inaudito su bebe, su hijo que reencontró – ESTO DEBE SER UNA PUTA BROMA- dijo rubia lista para cualquier cosa que intenta los perros mojados.

Debes calmarte Rosalie- dijo Esme

No le harán daño- dijo Jacob – la principal ley de nuestra tribu-

Es que nadie puede lastimar alguien que ha sido imprimado - dijo leah deseando ver al joven de ojos verdes ya que se encontraba detrás de la chupa sangre

Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando- dijo el mago mientras se levantaba

Leah se quedó detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, es hermoso pensó un poco flaco; pero nada que una buena alimentación no arregle y las cicatrices de su cuerpo mostraban que era todo un guerrero y luchador, digno de ella, tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y los ojos verdes más hermosos que ella ha visto en toda su vida.

Bueno mi querido hermano todo comenzó cuando este- dijo Emmett señalando a Edward -se fijó en bella y como sabes en estas tierras viven los vampiros más geniales del universo y al lado lo perros mojados-

Y se hizo un tratado para poder convivir- dijo Carlisle

Y ¿qué quiere decir imprimado?- pregunto el azabache apoyándose en su madre

Es como estos escogen a su pareja- dijo Rosalie acariciando el cabello de su hijo

Como un vínculo mágico –

Algo así hijo- dijo el rubio viendo a su hijo que ya había salido de una para entrar a otra

Harry suspiro y vio a la chica con su ropa un poco sucia y se rasco su cicatriz de la frente- creo que ella y yo debemos hablar; pero no hoy podría ser mañana, todavía tengo que poner mi mente en orden-

Si no hay problema- dijo un poco sonrojada

No nos han presentado- dijo el azabache – Harry Potter Cullen-Black - Leah tomo su mano para estrecharla sin embargo con suma delicadeza beso sus nudillo – Leah Clearwater- ella sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, un sentimiento de estar en casa, como si todo lo malo se hubiera ido y solo estuviera el joven que esta frente de ella.

Harry era demasiado bueno pensó Rosalie era un mezcla de Carlisle y Esme, claro que cuando se enojaba era como ella, sabía que su hijo la amaba bastante; sin embargo no estaba lista para dejarlo ir.

Creo que mi hijo necesita descansar- dijo el vampiro más viejo

Entonces nos vemos mañana después de almorzar- dijo el azabache

Si-

Sería bueno si se ven en la frontera de nuestros territorios- dijo Edward

No te preocupes nosotros estamos rondando la casa de bella- dijo Jacob

Adiós- dijeron ambos lobos para perderse en el bosque

Rosalie abrazo a su hijo y este no pudo aguantar más las ganas llorar, ella dejo que su hijo soltara todo lo cargaba por dentro- ya estoy aquí nadie me va a alejar de ti- dijo la rubia, Esme se acercó para abrazar a su nieto- te amamos mucho Harry- lo guiaron hasta el sofá hasta que se quedó dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de la vampira rubia.

se va a poner bien Rosalie- dijo Alice viendo a su hermanito y le paso las manos por el cabello negro.

Todavía recuerdo como lo encontramos- dijo Carlisle que cuida el sueño de su hijo

Flashback

_La familia Cullen estaba de vacaciones en gran Bretaña, tenían una mansión a las fueras de un pequeño vecindario y un gran bosque los rodeaba, Rosalie había salido a cazar, se encontraba aburrida y decidió dar un paseo por el aburrido y monótono barrio, todos estaban metidos en sus casas, viendo televisión, en internet, hasta que escucho gritos desde lejos, un látigo y el olor a sangre._

_Llego con su velocidad vampira hasta la casa número 4 y escucho – por favor tío Vernon no vuelvo a dejar quemar nada- dijo una voz de niño_

_Cállate, monstro esto es para que aprendas a no quemar nuestra comida- y más latigazos _

_Algo se rompió dentro de Rosalie tiro la puerta trasera y vio a un hombre gordo y feo con un cinturón de cuero y el niño se encontraba en bóxer con un montón de cortes en la espalda, pecho y piernas. _

_La vampira le dio un golpe en el estómago al hombre tirándolo al otro extremo de la habitación , se acercó al hombre tomo sus piernas y rompió sus huesos dejándolo inconsciente del dolor, tenía los ojos negro, tenía sed de sangre._

_Se volteo y vio al pequeño niño temblando y llorando- tranquilo nadie te va a lastimar ya estoy aquí- dijo suavemente acariciando el cabello negro – ¿tu vienes a salvarme?- pregunto el pequeño – esto no es un sueño- Rosalie vio lo más hermosos ojos verdes que mostraban anhelo, esperanza- no, es un sueño nos vamos de aquí- y cargo al pequeño niño sin importar la sangre, el azabache se acurruco en ella._

_Vernon- grito una mujer cuando vio al gran hombre tirado con las piernas en posiciones extrañas – por Dios que te hizo el maldito monstro- _

_No le digas así- dijo la rubia, la mujer delgada vio a la hermosa mujer mientras cargaba al adefesio._

_La puerta se abrió y otra mujer entro – es mejor que te calmes no es bueno para el niño- dijo la mujer de cabello negro y bajita – ¿cómo se llama?- dijo mirando al niño- _

_Petunia sabía que estas mujeres eran peligrosas – Harry Potter, es el hijo de mi hermana menor- _

_Como te atreves a tratar así a tu propia sangre- dijo la vampira que acabo de llegar molesta – nos vamos a llevar al niño y tú no dirás nada pues la próxima vez acabaremos contigo y tu marido- la castaña miro a ambas vampiras y salieron todos no sin antes mostrarle sus dientes filosos y ojos negros a la mujer._

_Fue horrible Esme- dijo Rosalie que tenía Harry y fuertemente abrazada_

_Debemos ir a que lo vea Carlisle- dijo Esme _

_Yo voy a ir a comprar todo lo necesario para él- dijo Alice emocionada por el nuevo integrante _

_Todas se montaron el carro y llegaron a una mansión donde un hombre rubio las esperaba en la entrada – lleva al niño al mi consultorio- dijo a Rosalie todavía tenía cargado al niño y este no quería apartarse de ella – Harry, tienes que dejar que mi papa te cure- el azabache la miro a los ojos- te vas ir- Rosalie beso al frente del niño- no me voy a quedar acá contigo- el pequeño se separó un poco para que el hombre rubio lo revisara, este le sonrió tiernamente y vio los mismo ojos de su salvadora. Carlisle vio el cuerpo de todo el niño y con delicadeza empezó a desinfectar las heridas algunas debía cogerle puntos, el niño estaba desnutrido podía ver con claridad sus costillas, el pequeño debería estar mostrando algo de dolor pero solo está agarrando la mano de Rosalie. El chico estaba acostumbrado al dolor lo vio en sus ojos. _

_Ya vez Harry todo termino rápido- dijo Rosalie acariciando el cabello rebelde del chico, Carlisle le inyecto algo y quedo dormido en el regazo de la vampira._

_El chico está en malas condiciones - dijo Carlisle mirando al pequeño_

_Pero con nuestra ayuda va estar mejor- dijo Rosalie _

_No podemos quedarnos con el- dijo Edward- estás loca- _

_El niño necesita amor- dijo Esme_

_Un montón de vampiro no pueden darle eso- dijo Edward ante esto Rosalie se levantó y apretó contra la pared al otro vampiro _

_Cálmate Rosalie, sé que te has encariñado con él- _

_Escúchame bien Edward, Harry es mío, y tu ni nadie me puede quitar- _

_Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Rosalie, si no lo sacamos de allí será peor para el tanto física como mentalmente- dijo la Alice – tú quieres que es pase por eso Edward-_

_No- dijo Edward mirando al pequeño después de leer la mente de su hermana_

_Bueno Harry se queda- dijo Esme feliz mirando a Carlisle el solo sonrió _

Fin flashback

Tengo que hacer la habitación para Harry- dijo Esme muy feliz

Yo te ayudo- dijo Alice con Emmett detrás de ella

En la habitación solo quedaron Jasper, Edward y Rosalie ya que Carlisle se fue a su despacho – va hacer un camino largo- dijo Jasper mandándole olas de calma a Harry

Él tiene pesadillas, no puedo verlas pero – dijo Edward, Harry es su hermano favorito, ese pequeño ser le dio un poco vida antes de encontrar a bella

Si sienten- dijo Jasper

Que cosa que todos nosotros e incluyendo los lobos van a defender a bella, cuando mi hijo tuvo que ir a guerra- dijo Rosalie mirando a Edward – solo-

No te martirices más Ros- dijo Jasper – ya lo que paso, paso, ahora hay que vivir en el presente-

Voy a ver a bella- dijo Edward muy serio le dio una última mirada a su hermanito y se fue

*hpc*

Leah se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había pasado, todavía le dolía la mano después de coger a golpes a Sam, gracias a Dios su pareja no iba a tener cicatrices como su prima; pero gracias a esto la manada se había empezado a desintegrar Jacob y Sam cada uno tenía su bandos, lo peor es su suegra era nada más y nada menos que Rosalie de todas las tres vampiras tenía que ser ella. Se notaba a millas que Harry adoraba a todos los chupa sangre.

Leah- dijo seth su hermano menor

¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella mientras estaba acostada en la cama

Quería felicitarte por haber impreso a alguien, gracias pensé que ibas hacer la tía solterona-

Gracias ahora lárgate y no le digas nada a mama - dijo leah cerrando la puerta en la cara a su hermano

Se levantó y se fue a su armario, comenzó a buscar entre su ropa y no encontraba nada lindo que ponerse para ver mañana a Harry, la mayoría de su ropa estaba sucia de tierra o savia, no tenía ropa bonita pues toda se destruía cuando se transformaba, su ropa era de segunda pues no iba gastar dinero si igual la iba a romper, que diablos iba a ponerse, todos los Cullen parecían modelos con sus ropas y carros caros. ¿Qué diablos iba a ponerse?

Se acostó a dormir pensando en el sexy hombre que la esperaba mañana – por favor leah puedes pensar para ti solo, es asqueroso escuchar tus pensamientos típicos de chicas- dijo Jacob mentalmente – jodanse, suficiente es escucharlos cuando se están masturbando-

*hpc*

Harry despertó lentamente, tratando de ubicar donde estaban, escucho unos paso, rápidamente saco su varita y le dio a la persona que venía hacia el- Harry suéltame- decía una voz fuerte – lo siente Emmett hay hábitos que son difícil de dejar-

Se ve mejor así amarrado y flotando en aire- dijo Jasper

Tengo que acostumbrarme a la magia de nuevo, hermanito; pero que nuevos trucos tienes- dijo Emmett

Hay muchas cosas que deben saber por eso traje algunos de mis libros conmigo- dijo el mago

Harry a comer- dijo Esme

Ya voy abue- dijo el azabache, todos los vampiros se sentaron en la mesa para acompañar a su nuevo integrante reincorporado, Rosalie beso la cicatriz de su hijo – buenos día mama-

Hermanito , ya pensaste que te vas a poner en tu cita- pregunto Alice

No, bueno para eso tengo a la mejor en eso- dijo el mago mientras comía tocino y huevo- además no estoy listo para estar contra mujer, es muy pronto- dijo muy triste

Hay algo que quieras decirnos- pregunto Rosalie

Yo tenía una novia, era la hermana de mi ex mejor amigo Ronald Weasly – tomo un respiro todavía le costaba decir su nombre- Ginny, ella murió ese día junto con su hermano Fred- Rosalie acaricio la espalda de su hijo

Eso es algo que ella debe saber- dijo Esme- creo que primero puede ser tu amiga, el tiempo lo sana todo-

Yo no quiero lastimar a leah, yo no soy la mejor opción ahora- dijo mirando el desayuno

Harry ven vamos hablar un rato afuera- dijo Jasper

Te quedo delicioso el desayuno abuela- dijo mientras se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín trasero, dejando a los demás vampiros un poco preocupados – él se culpa que no puedo salvarlos- dijo Carlisle – se culpa de sobrevivir y ellos no- dijo tristemente

Jasper miro a su hermanito y le hizo señas de que se sentara en una roca – Harry una guerra es dura, cruel vez lo más oscuro de la humanidad; pero después de eso que queda devastación, familias destrozadas, muertes y mucha sangre derramada; sin embargo no has pensado que después de todo eso queda la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo – camino y vio a los ojos del mago – no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano, vive por ellos, sonríe por ellos-

Es difícil no verlos más, él que debió a ver muerto ese día tenía que haber sido yo, no ellos- dijo mago molesto consigo mismo – no fue lo suficiente rápido, fuerte, inteligente- el azabache miro el bosque – sabes cuantos sueños no se cumplirán, cuantas madres lloran las pérdidas de sus hijos, cuantos huérfanos- se levantó mirando a Jasper

Tu no los obligaste, ellos tomaron su decisión de luchar por un futuro, no por ti, por sus familia, sus amigos, sus sueños-

El dolor nunca va a desaparecer, verdad- pregunto Harry

No, se aprende a vivir con él- dijo el vampiro – en la vida te caes; pero hay que saber levantarse Harry- puso la mano en hombro del mago- ahora nos tienes a nosotros, crees que Ginny quiere verte en este estado-

Eso fue un golpe bajo-

Vive por ella Harry-

Yo voy a pensarlo-

si quieres hablar cualquiera de nosotros está aquí para ti-

Los dos hombres hablaron un rato de sus respectivas batallas, cuando Jasper escucho, Alice llamando – es hora de volver, Harry – el azabache sonrió un poco y dijo – una carrera- después se transformó en un tigre que salió corriendo a toda velocidad, Jasper sonrió a su hermano a pasos de bebe había que dar para la recuperación mental de su pequeño general.

Alice y Rosalie estaban se sentadas esperando la llegada de Jasper y Harry cuando vieron a un tigre y Jasper corriendo hacia ella, Rosalie se levantó, y vio lo hermoso que era la forma animal de su hijo, primero llego el vampiro. Y el tigre solo sentó bajando las orejas – no importa Harry, tu todavía estas débil- dijo acariciando la cabeza de tigre - vas a ver que cuando te recuperes le vas a ganar a Jasper- el tigre se levantó en dos patas y abrazo a la vampira lamiéndole la cara.- hey tu hermana favorita necesita amor también- dijo la vampira más bajita, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mago estaba en su forma humana.

Eres mi única hermana Alice –

Con más razón, ven acá y dame un abrazo- y el mago lo hizo aunque ya era más alto que ella, sentía lo mismo cuando era niño el amor de su hermana.

Se me había olvidado les traje algo a todos- dijo Harry

Regalos, con razón eres mi hermano favorito-

Vamos todos a dentro- dijo Rosalie

Harry salió corriendo a su habitación – escuche regalos- dijo Emmett, la familia Cullen se sentó en la sala a esperar, cuando escuchando los pasos del único vivo de la casa – buenos días Edward- dijo Harry.

Buenos días Harry- respondió este con su cara seria

Bueno les he traído algo a todos – dijo el mago mientras se sentaba al lado de madre. Saco su varita y señalo un pequeña caja que tenía en las manos, convirtiéndose en un baúl – sé que una de las cosas que más los incomoda es no poder salir cuando hay sol, por eso le pedí ayuda a una gran amiga para hacer esto- saco una caja rectangular mostrando 4 relojes de oro – estos son para ustedes dijo viendo a los chicos, para mis hermosas damas -saco un caja aterciopelada roja y vieron tres diferente juegos de joyerías completos.

Y que tienen de especial esto- pregunto Edward

Tienen runas y amuletos para que puedan salir en el día y no brillen como una bola disco, algunas protecciones para la magia- dijo el mago viendo la cara de todos cuando se quedaron callados – si no les gustan puedo cambiarlos – dijo un poco nervioso por el silencio de la sala.

Son perfectos- dijo Esme sonriendo abrazando a su nieto

son hermosos, tienes buenos gustos – dijo Alice

Esto hará que tengamos una vida normal antes los ojos de los humanos - dijo Carlisle

Podremos ir de compras a todos las tiendas que queramos- dijo Alice

No levantaremos sospechas con esto – dijo Jasper

Rosalie miro a al mago que estaba un poco avergonzado por los halagos – eres el mejor hijo que pueda tener – y abrazo a su hijo – no fue nada mamá, ustedes merecen los mejor –

Pero que más hace esto- dijo Emmett colocándose el reloj, cada uno de los vampiros se puso su presente

Bueno además de ayudarles a que nadie vea que brillan, tiene encantos contra el fuego, me avisaran si alguno de ustedes está en peligro y los transportara aun lugar seguro en caso de emergencia-

Hermanito, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos- dijo Emmett

Lo sé, pero para la mayoría de los magos son criaturas oscuras y no dudaran en matarlos, saben identificarlos, tenemos clases para aprender a combatir contra muchas criaturas , así que prefiero saber que van a estar a salvo, ustedes son mi familia-

En eso Harry tiene razón, los magos tiene ciertas ventajas sobre nosotros – dijo Carlisle sonriendo a su hijo

También les traje esto - dijo sacando un tazón de dulces rojos – antes de que preguntes son dulces hechos de sangre, el mundo mágico se usan para hacer bromas , pero a ustedes le pueden ayudar a calmar la sed o puede servir para que los humanos vean que consumen algo-

Mi hermanito es un genio- dijo Emmett parándose para revolver el pelo de su hermanito

Gracias- dijeron los vampiros unas vez que probaron los dulces

están deliciosos- dijo Jasper

Bueno ya es hora que Harry se aliste para su encuentro – dijo Alice muy feliz, Rosalie hizo una mueca - vamos hermanito que la vas a dejar con boca abierta – ambos subieron las escaleras a la habitación de Alice.

Sé que no es fácil para ti – dijo Esme mientras veía a Rosalie

Voy a ir con él- dijo Rosalie muy seria

*Hpc*

Harry se encontraba ya cambiado viéndose en el espejo debía admitir que se veía bien, hasta Alice pudo domar un poco su cabello, su madre y sus hermanos habían quedado en acompañarlos hasta el lugar de su encuentro. Rosalie entro a la habitación y miro a su hijo- te ves muy bien –

Gracias mama- ella fue a abrazar a su hijo

Compórtate como todo un caballero –

Lo hare- dijo Harry sonriendo

Vámonos – dijo Jasper

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice acompañaron a Harry a su encuentro, con leah iban todos en carro de Emmett, pararon justo a unos 100 metros desde allí pudieron ver a algunos lobos y a leah arre costada en un árbol – hasta aquí te podemos acompañar- dijo Rosalie un poco molesta.

Se cuidarme solo, no hay problema- dijo apretando la mano de la rubia

Te quiero en casa a las ocho- dijo

Mama, ya voy a cumplir dieciocho-

A las once entonces-

De acuerdo- dijo Harry sonriendo- sin embargo yo te aviso si me demoro-

Toma esto- dijo Alice pasándole un celular- es para que nos llames, si algo no te gusta vendremos por ti-

Si algún lobo te molesta me avisas que yo lo pondré en su lugar- dijo Emmett

Y acá tienes un poco de dinero- dijo Jasper pasándole un fajo de billetes

Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen y gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí- dijo Harry mientras bajaba del auto, Harry pudo ver a dos lobos y a Jacob junto con leah, el empezó a caminar, movió la mano para decir adiós, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Leah se encontraba un poco nerviosa por la llegada de su Harry, paso todo el día pensando en cómo acercarse a él de la mejor manera, su madre le había exigido conocerlo, ya que estaba demasiado feliz por su hija gracias al sapo de su hermano, escucho el ruido del carro y el olor los vampiros llego a todos los lobos, sin embargo era el olor de su hombre lo que más la hipnotizaba, olía a varias maderas, menta, tarta y chocolate.

Ella camino hasta que quedaron uno al frente del otro, vio como la vampira rubia salió de auto y ambas se miraron directamente, o ella entendió el mensaje "si le haces algo te mato, perra", leah solo pudo mirarla "primero muerta", esto pareció calmar un poco a su suegra. Y los vampiros se fueron, gracias a Dios.

Hola buenas tardes Leah- dijo el azabache, ella miro esos hermosos ojos verdes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse maldita sea y enfrente de la manada

Hola Harry, te vez muy bien hoy – dijo mientras detallaba lo bien que se veía

Tú también te vez muy hermosa- el azabache besando sus nudillos- he vamos a tener a todo este público-

Espérate un momento- dijo leah sonriendo – lárguense y los quiero lo más lejos posible - dijo mientras veía a los demás lobos y esos se fueron

Eso fue efectivo – dijo el mago viendo sus zapatos – puedes explicarme bien que esto que tenemos ahora- ambos empezaron a caminar, hasta que encontraron un acantilado y donde se podía ver la playa y la tribu.

Bueno debo decir que soy la primera mujer en convertirme en un lobo, imprimado es la forma en que nuestra especie busca su pareja ideal, yo voy hacer tu mejor amiga, tu confidente, tu amor, tu amante, eres todo para mí, ahora mi vida gira entorno a ti- miro a Harry

Leah en estos momentos yo no estoy listo para ninguna relación-

Podemos ser amigos, yo esperare- dijo leah intento agarrar sus manos pero él se levanto

Leah, yo no soy un humano normal-

Eso lo se, convertirse en un tigre de bengala no es normal-

No, yo soy un mago- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y transformo una pequeña piedra en flores , después en un cerdo, en vaso y de su varita salió un chorro de agua, paso la varita por la ropa de leah y esta quedo limpia sin ninguna mancha

Esto si es diferente- dijo leah sorprendida su impronta era poderoso, con razón lo había imprimado

Leah hace poco en mi mundo hubo una guerra, yo fue parte fundamental de esta, en estos momentos no soy el mejor hombre- dijo Harry abrazándola – yo estoy roto, mi corazón está roto, estoy acá para sanar mi alma, mi mente-

Yo te ayudare en todo, por ahora seremos amigos, pero no te alejes de mi- leah dijo un poco vulnerable

No te dejare, pero no quiero hacerte sufrir, ya he visto demasiado- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Con tal que tenga mis abrazos todos los días estará bien por mí -

Es una promesa-

Puedo ver tu forma de tigre- dijo leah sentía curiosidad

Claro, no hay problema- y Harry se transformó en el tigre, leah acaricio su piel, sus orejas mientras este se acurrucaba a su lado

Eres tan lindo y esponjoso- antes esto Harry se transformó otra vez en humano

Hey eso no es un término para un depredador como yo-

Te quedas con tu ropa-

Acaso tu no- pregunto Harry

No, y es un gran problema todo se rompe, mira te lo voy a mostrar- y sin más se transformó en un lobo, el mago vi la ropa desgarrada en suelo

Tu eres una chica muy hermosa- dijo ahora el mago acariciando detrás de las orejas al lobo, si leah volvió a su forma humana como su mama la trajo al mundo, Harry se sonrojo y cerró los ojos, quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se la paso a leah.

Gracias, Harry- leah se la puso y cerro la cremallera – ya puedes abrirlos-

Eres divina leah- dijo Harry todavía sonrojado, saco su varita y arreglo la ropa de leah, esta se puso el short, se empezó a quitar la chaqueta – no quédatela- dijo el mago

Gracias- Harry transformo unas hojas en una manta, algunas rocas en cojines y se sentó, leah siguió su ejemplo- me hablas de ti y yo te digo un poco de mi-


End file.
